wayfarersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sissix
Sissix Seshkethet is the pilot of the Wayfarer. She is an Aandrisk. Her full name is oshet-Seshkethet esk-Saskist as-Eshresh Sissix isket-Veshkriset. This means Sissix of hatch family Seshkethet, egg mother Saskist, egg father Eshresh, and feather family Veshkriset, which translates to Wayfarer. Appearance and Personality Sissix is an Aandrisk, and looks like most of her species. She has moss green scales over most of her body, which fade into lighter scales over her belly. Her face is smooth, with no nose, lips, or ears, instead containing holes for breathing and hearing alongside her yellow eyes and mouth. Her head is covered in multicolored feathers, comparative to a short mane. She has a flat chest, thin waist, muscular thighs, and bowed legs. There are thick claws on her fingers and toes, which she paints with gold swirls. Sissix is cooperative, friendly, and curious, sometimes to the point that humans find her nosy or overly affectionate. She cares that others are treated well, and personally intervenes to ensure this. Early Life Sissix grew up on Hashkath, the Aandrisk homeworld. She describes herself as a willful child, claiming that this is because she "wasn't a person yet," as Aandrisks do not view young children the same way that other species do. As a child, Sissix loved snapfruit, and sometimes it was all her hatch family was able to get her to eat. On Board the Wayfarer Sissix is the pilot of the Wayfarer. She is the one who navigates while in regular space, and she works with Ohan while tunneling to ensure the ship makes it out of the sublayer correctly. She gets along well with most of the crew and enjoys their company, but she and Corbin dislike each other and often argue. While visiting her hatch family on Hashkath, Sissix was much more open and physically affectionate with her family than she was with the other members of the Wayfarer's crew. Rosemary noticed, and the two began a sexual relationship. Relationships Rosemary Sissix and Rosemary begin a sexual relationship after visiting Sissix's hatch family. Rosemary recognizes that Sissix needs a more physically intimate relationship than the others on the Wayfarer can provide her, and Sissix is extremely grateful for Rosemary's companionship. It is not clear whether their relationship is romantic or platonic, but it is clear that they care deeply for each other. Ashby Ashby is one of Sissix's closest friends. They know each other's families and enjoy playing games together, such as chess. They look out for each other, often playing a voice of reason or voice of encouragement role. Ashby cares deeply about Sissix, and is sorry that he couldn't provide the kind of physical intimacy that Sissix needs within her feather family. Corbin Corbin and Sissix have an antagonistic relationship. He often refers to her by the pejorative term "lizard," and makes disparaging comments about things like her native language and her preference for heat. Sissix becomes Corbin's guardian after his arrest by the Quelin and the reveal of his status as a clone. Category:Characters